That Feeling Inside Me
by Relena Peace
Summary: Relena hasn't seen Heero for a few years. Then he just showes up...as a bet? After that Relena quits her job and leaves for a colony....with Heero? (1xR)(finished) WARNING: FULL OF SAP AND FLUFFYNESS!!


Hi all! ^^" This is a story that I wrote a year and a half ago (many moons ago! ^^"). I decited to put it up here! So read and review folks! I'd love to know what you think! Thanx!  
  
NOTE: I have had this poem poasted for a while, but I decited to re-post it with just a little change. It's not a change to the story actually. I just repoasted it so that it was easer to read. ^_^" Aren't I sweet!?! ^^" You know I am!  
  
~Relena Peace ///_^"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pairing: 1xR  
  
Warnings:A little suggestion of a Trowa and Quatre thing going on, and it is OOC with Heero. Thats about it.  
  
Disclamer: Dont own, dont sue. ^_~"  
  
"That feeling inside me."  
  
By: Relena Peace  
  
  
  
  
After colony 198. It was two weeks until Relena's next birthday. Two weeks until she was an adult. Two weeks until she could go searching for Heero herself.   
  
After he left she had everyone searching for him. She would have searched personally but Milliardo said no. He told her that her duty was to the people and to maintain peace. There was no way she could drop everything to look for someone who didn't even like, much less lover her. Relena hated the idea but it was true. There was no way she could drop everything to look for someone who didn't wan to be found.  
  
He left her life because he didn't want her in his. She was just a pest to him and he didn't want her around. At least that's how Relena saw it.  
  
His mission was to maintain peace in the colonies and Relena was the key to the peace. After peace was set there was no reason for him to protect or save her. So he left.  
  
Over the time that Heero had left Relena, the peace in the world was maintained, and less, and less wars occurred. All this was good but it was draining Relena of her energy. She was long overdue for a vacation.  
  
"Good morning Relena." Noin said pouring coffee for her and Milliardo. "Would you like some? It's fresh." "No thank you Noin." Relena said then turned her attention to her brother. "Milliardo do you think that you could give me a ride to my meeting this morning? Pagen has the flu and I must be there by eight."  
  
Seeing that Relena was ready Milliardo nodded. "Yeah. I could drop you off on my way to work, but you have to find your own way home because I'm busy all day." He drank down the rest of his coffee. "Lets go."  
  
"Milliardo, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Relena said climbing into her brother's car. Milliardo got inside the car, started it and pulled out of the driveway. "About what?" he asked. "Well," Relena hesitated. "About Heero."  
Milliardo brought the car to a screeching halt, and looked seriously at his sister. "You have to stop this Relena. Your never going to find him. If you go out to look for him I can't protect you. He doesn't want to be found so I suggest that you stop now."  
  
"Look." Relena glared back at her older brother. "I'll be eighteen soon and if I want to look for Heero I can and you can't stop me! I wont give up on finding him! All I want from you is to have you okay with it."  
  
"Well I'm not okay with it." Milliardo snapped then continued to drive. "I'll never be okay with you getting hurt. I know that you feel a special way towards him but the truth is he doesn't feel the same way about you. He is Heero. He has no feelings! Milliardo's voice was softer but still stern. "I don't want my baby sister's heart broken because she keeps on chasing after a dream that will never come true."  
  
Relena sat there and stared at the building as they passed. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe what her older brother was telling her. But deep inside she knew it. Of course knowing and believing are two different things and even though she knew it she refused to believe it.  
  
Relena walked down to the street. She had been in meetings all day back to back and she was warn out. "Taxi!" She yelled waving her hand in the air trying to flag it down but having no success. 'rats'. She thought. 'that's the third one that I missed. By the rate I'm going I'll never get home.' She looked at her watch. It was 8:30 and she should have been home by 8:00. Milliardo wouldn't be home until ten so she couldn't get a ride from him.  
  
Relena's eyes scanned around for a taxi but she had no luck. "Oh this is great." She murmured to herself. "It's dark out, no taxi, and no money to call for a ride. Things couldn't get any worse."  
  
"Hey good looking. Need a ride?" A voice spoke up from behind Relena. "Okay." She sighed. "I was wrong they can get worse. Now I probably have some weirdo hitting on me." Relena held her breath and slowly turned around. "Hi ya!"  
  
"DUO!" she screamed. "Don't scare me like that!" Relena gave the braided boy a hard push. "Nice to see you too." Duo said catching his balance. Relena calmed down. "So what are you doing around here?"  
  
Ignoring the pretty girl's question Duo folded his arms and pretended to pout. "Do you really think of me as a weirdo?!" Sticking his bottom lip out Duo gave Relena a pathetic look of sadness. Relena laughed. "No Duo, your not a weirdo." Duo smiled. 'Come on, my cars this way." He said leading her towards the side of the building. 'Just a wacko' she thought smiling.  
  
A few minutes later Relena and Duo were headed towards Relena's house in Duo's car. "Thanks for the ride Duo." Relena said. "I really appreciate it." "No problem. I was dropping off some paper work when I saw you standing there as if you wanted to go someplace but couldn't. So thatOs when I said hello."  
  
Relena gave Duo a sideways glance. "Duo, you didn't say hello. you said 'Hey good looking need a ride.' " Duo laughed. "That's another way of saying hello." "No," Relena objected. "That's a way to pick someone up." "Well it worked." "Huh?" "I mean that I picked you up." Relena rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. Hey," Relena said changing the subject. "Are you and Hilde coming to my birthday party?"  
  
"Sure are." Duo pulled into the driveway. "So are Sally and WuFei." Parking in front of the door he smiled. "Were here." Grabbing her briefcase Relena got out. "Thanks again. Do you want to come inside?" She said closing the door and leaning through the window.  
  
"I'd like to but I can't. I gatta pick up your birthday gift." Giving her a wink and a wave Duo drove off. "Bye." He yelled. "See ya."   
  
"Good bye Duo." She yelled back.  
  
It was one day until Relena would turn eighteen. Everyone R.S.V.P'd and everyone was coming. Everyone but Heero that is. since she didn't know where he is she couldn't send him an invitation.  
  
This year she wanted a private party. One with only her close friends. Knowing that Relena needed a brake from big crowds and meetings Milliardo allowed her to have it. The party would contain the four gundam pilots, Sally Po, Dorothy, Hilde, Chathrine, Noin, Milliardo. And of course Relena. Just eleven people. Usually her birthday parties were huge with tons of people but not this year. This year it will be just her and her friends.  
  
Relena sat in her room which was full of flowers, fruit baskets, and birthday cards from people and colonies that she worked with. they didn't care it was her birthday. Her name just showed up on Their work calenders. The only people that cared about Relena would be at her party. no one else.   
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Relena walked thought the obstacles course of fruit baskets and flowers to the door. Opening it she groaned. "Not more flowers!"   
  
"These just came from colony L2." Noin said. "You know I was thinking, tomorrow we could use all these flowers to decorate the living room for your party."  
  
"Were going to have to." Turning Relena indicated the mess of flower sand fruit behind her. "There is no room in here." Noin laughed. "Look at it this way. We wont have to buy fresh fruit for a while."  
  
"That's for sure." Milliardo said from behind Noin. "Relena do you want me to put some of that fruit in the kitchen?"  
"Oh, yes please!" Relena stopped down and picked up tow baskets of fruit. Handing them to Milliardo Relena picked up two more. "I'll put these in the study. Pausing in the hallway Relena turned to her brother. "Milliardo." She paused. "Has anyone found Heero yet?" The long blonde haired man looked at her for a long quiet moment then quietly said. "Sorry sis. Maybe he will be found by tomorrow." Relena sighed then looked away so her brother wouldn't see the tears welding in her eyes. "Maybe...maybe tomorrow then."  
  
"Happy Birthday Relena! You are now officially an adult!" Relena looked up from her paper. "Good morning Milliardo." She replied half heartenly. "Has anyone heard from Heero?"  
  
Milliardo, not wanting to depress his sister ignored the question. "So are you excited about the party?"  
"No Heero huh?" Setting down her paper she pushed her food away. "Oh, well I didn't think he would come...but...I was hoping."  
"Don't." Milliardo sat down. "Don't beat yourself over about this." He reached for her dainty, frail hand. "Please. Enjoy the day." His voice became soft. "I don't want you to be sad anymore."  
  
"Your a good brother. Milliardo. Don't worry. I'm giving up looking for him. I finally realized that he doesn't want me. He..." A single tear trickled down her cheek. "as she tried to keep her voice from shaking. "He probably found some...someone else." With that she broke down. Getting up she ran to her room crying.  
  
TAP, TAP, TAP  
  
Opening the door Catherine smiled. Walking over to Relena's bed she gently shook her awake. "Relena...Relena honey you gatta wake up."  
  
Opening her eyes Relena yawned. Sitting up she looked around and blinked confused "What time is it?"  
  
"Its five O-clock." Catherine answered as she went to Relena's closet to lay out a dress. "Milliardo tells me that you have been sleeping all day long."  
  
'I must have fallen a sleep crying.' Thought Relena. "Did you just get here?" She asked looking up at her.  
"Yes, Quatre, Trowa, and I got here a moments ago. I came in to wake you up and help you get ready."Relena got up, looking in her fully length mirror, she frowned. "My dress is wrinkled to death. I don't know why I was so tired."   
  
"You have been working so hard. You're only eighteen today; and the way you work all of the time your young body can't handle it. It's just too much work for one girl to handle." Walking over to Relena, Catherine started to brush her hair. Stopping Catherine turned to face Relena. "Milliardo told me about how upset you were about the Heero thing. I agree that you should stop looking. But," she paused. "But like your brother said don't beat yourself up over it okay?!"  
  
Relena sighed "okay." A few minutes later Catherine and Relena walked into the living room a fully ready. Relena had on a fresh dress, her hair was combed, and makeup put in place. She looked wonderful bout felt awful. Of course she didn't want anyone else's pity or to ruin the party so she was going to try to put on a good face and not let her sadness show.  
  
"Hey good looking. Happy birthday." Duo said to Relena helping Hilde out of her coat. "Hilde, Duo, great for you to come." Relena answered politely. "How is everything?"  
  
Giving Relena a strange look Hilde sighed. "Girl you gatta get a brake from work. We're your friends, you can be yourself around us."  
  
"I know." Relena said sitting on the couch next to Trowa. "I have been working to hard."  
  
"Well today is your day off." Quatre piped up. "Today the only thing that you have to do is have fun!"Smiling Relena replied "And something tells me that you guys are going to make sure of it."  
  
"You bet." Duo answered plopping himself right next to the birthday girl. "As soon as everyone gets here we can play a great game called 'I Never'".  
  
"Only if we use something non alcoholic." Quatre interrupted. "Duo you know we may be interrupted. "Duo you know we may be adults but we are still not old enough to drink."  
  
Tugging on his own braid Duo tried to hold in his anger. "You are just no fun are you Quatre. The last time I suggested champaign you said "As long as it's non alcoholic." Boy you sure know how to ruin a good time."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Quatre." Relena butted in "But its because of a different reason. I just don't feel like having wine or champaign. Water will do for me."  
  
Rolling his eyes Duo let go of his braid. "Okay, okay, I'll just have to wait for that until your twenty one then."  
"That's three years Duo. Its a long time to wait." Sally Po said as she and WuFei walked in. "Dorothy will be in in a minute." We saw her drive up."  
  
"That means everyone is here then." Noin said. "I say we get the party started. Relena what do you want to do first?"  
All eyes turned to Relena. She looked around at everyone. Not really wanting to play the I've Never game right now she simply said. "I think we should start out with cake." Then she paused thinking.  
  
"Gifts?" Dorothy said walking in. Shutting the door behind her Dorothy set her gift with the others. "The games should be last Miss. Relena. That way everyone is in a good mood. So after the cake should be the gifts."  
  
Relena nodded "That sounds fine to me." "Okay, that's how things are going then." Milliardo got up from his seat. "Lets all head towards the dining room to where the cake is."  
  
Everyone got up and headed into the next room to where a big double layered chocolate cake was waiting. All eighteen candles were placed around the top in a circle.  
  
Taking her seat that was placed in front of the cake Relena tried to look as excited as the rest of the people there. Everyone else but WuFei and Trowa ended up singing happy birthday to Relena. "Go on!" Hilde said. "Blow them out and make a wish!"  
  
Relena stared blankly at the fire flickering from the candles. "I don't have any wishes." She replied sadly. "They never come true so why bother?"  
  
The room fell quiet. Everyone knew what she was talking about. They knew she was talking about Heero. Relena felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Trowa. "A wish is a dream that is made by your heart." His voice was soft and caring. "You dream all the time. So you wish all the time." Looking directly into her eyes Trowa gave her arm a gentile squeeze. "What will it hurt to wish one more time for Heero's return? We all know its what you want."  
  
For a moment Relena considered the idea but, 'No' she thought. 'I'll just keep hurting myself more an more.' She looked up at everyone as they waited for her reply. "I...I wish that Heero never comes back and I'll forget all about him." She said all very quickly. Taking in a deep breath she blew out all the candles at once.  
  
The room was dead silent. No one knew how to reply to this. Staring down at her plate Relena sat there feeling angry. Not at Heero but at herself for making him hate her and try to avoid her.  
  
Looking up she saw Sally and Hilde serving everyone cake. Relena not wanting to eat cake grabbed a banana from a near by fruit basket.  
  
As time went by everyone got louder and more cheerful (mainly Duo). The only quiet ones were WuFei, Trowa, and the birthday girl, Relena.  
  
Because of the way Relena's depressed mood was everyone decided to skip the gifts and go right on to playing games. All in hopes to cheer up the little princess.  
  
"Okay!" Hilde said. "If you don't know the rules or have never played the game before here they are. Okay, the game is called I never. So when It is your turn you have to say something that you have never done. The point of the water that each of us has is if someone says that they haven't done something and you have don't it. You have to take a drink." Scanning everyone's faces around the room Hilde asked a question. "Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo spoke up. "Is Relena going to go first? I mean, she is the birthday girl so she should be the one to start it."  
Relena let her eyes travel from her lap to everyone else's face. Everyone had their eyes once again resting upon her. 'I may as well.' She thought. "I, I have never...ummm...I've never driven or fly or anything like that in a gundam."  
  
All the guys, Sally, and Noin reached for a glass of water and took a sip. "Okay." Duo said cheerfully. "I have never,"  
"Who said it was your turn?!" WuFei interrupted. "I think that we should go clockwise." His voice edgy.  
  
"Well I say that we should go counter clockwise." Duo shot back. "So shut up WuMan!" WuFei's eyes were narrowed. He once again stated that clockwise was the way that it should be.  
  
Seeing that a fight was forming Dorothy interjected in the conversation. "Don't start you two. you are upsetting Miss. Relena.  
  
"But..." Duo stammered. "But Dorothy. Everyone was going great until Wuffie boy here butted in!"  
  
"WHAT did you call me!!!" WuFei demanded. He got up ready to strike at duo when Sally screamed something in Chinese at him. Stopping in mid-punch WuFei looked at Sally in horror. "You wouldn't!" He replied in perfect English.  
  
"Try me." Sally answered.   
  
WuFei glared at Duo and sat down across the room. Seething the whole time.   
  
Seeing that everything was settled Quatre spoke "I've never dot 'It' with a female.'" Then looking at Trowa he smiled big then blushed.  
  
Duo, Milliardo, and WuFei all reached for their glasses. Duo was about to say something about Wuffie getting some but with the death glare that Sally gave him he thought better of it.  
  
For a half hour things proceeded like this. But they all stopped when Cathy jokenly said. "I have never tried to kill myself. And yes Duo self destruction in a mission counts." Before anyone that had to grab a glass could Relena took a sip of water. Dropping dead in his tracks Duo stared at Relena along with everyone else.  
  
"Miss. Relena!" Dorothy gasped. Relena, who all this time was not in the mood for anything felt like crying.  
  
"But why sis?" Milliardo asked. All Relena could say without crying was simply. "Heero." Holding back her tears Relena tried her best to avoid all eye contact.   
  
"Ummm.." Quatre said. "I think it's about time for gifts." Everyone agreed. No one was going to argue with that. "Here Miss. Relena." Dorothy said. "Open mine first."  
  
Relena accepted the brightly wrapped gift. "Thank you Dorothy." She said quickly wiping away her tears. She was not going to cry. She was going to be strong and enjoy her birthday. Carefully unwrapping the gift Relena found a gorgeous diamond necklace lying on velvet. "Oh! Dorothy this is beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Wow!" Catherine replied. "That is some necklace!" "Not even Duo will get me something like that!" Hilde stood there gasping. "It is soooo beautiful!"  
  
"It must have cost a fortune." Trowa loomed over Relena's shoulder to get a closer look. "That is something beautiful." He commented.  
  
"Oh Dorothy." Relena looked up at her friend who was smiling big. "This is too much. I cant take something so expensive."  
"Miss. Relena I too am rich. Don't worry about the price. All you need to worry about is where are you first going to ware it." With that she set it on the end table. "You have more gifts to open now."  
  
Quatre and Trowa got Relena a porcelain doll that looked exactly like her. Sally and WuFei (more so just Sally) got Relena a big picture in a picture frame. The picture was of all five gundam pilots, and Relena at a victory party before the Mardimeah incident. The victory party was victory on saving the world and space for the first time. Looking at that picture a tear descended from Relena's left eye and down her cheek. "Heero." She whispered touching his face on the photo.   
  
No one noticed this because they were too busy picking up Hilde's gift that was still outside. "Close your eyes Relena!" Hilde shouted from outside. Relena did as told. She could hear nothing but people tugging at something. Soon she heard the front door close and Cathy say "Open your eyes now."  
  
Opening her eyes Relena couldn't help but smile and giggle. "Hilde! its so cute!" Relena was gazing upon a huge stuffed bunny rabbit. "Do you like it?" Hilde asked. "I love it!" Relena felt the fake fur. "Fluffy ears and all!"  
  
"You still have to open my gift." Catherine said handing Relena a box. "I suggest you make Duo leave though."  
  
"Hey," Duo said. "I wanna see." Relena looked at the box a little iffy. "Why should I have Duo leave?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, I have an even better idea." Grabbing Relena's arm Cathy led her out of the room. The rest of the girls following. "You stay in here guys." Catherine said shutting the door on the very much interested Duo. "Hey! I want to know what it is!" Duo hollered "Come on!"  
  
Inside the guest room that the girls were now in Catherine locked the door. "Okay," She said sitting on the bed. "Open it Relena!"  
  
Opening the box Relena's face became deep red. "Cathy you didn't!" She shrieked. "Let me see!" Hilde and Noin said at the same time. "Oh my goodness!" They screamed. "lingerie!"  
  
"Hold them up Miss. Relena!" Dorothy urged her. "Its just us girls in here." Holding up one of many skimpy and lacy underwear Relena's face stayed a cherry red.  
  
"Now I know why you didn't want Duo to see." Said Hilde. "He would be drooling all over!"  
  
"I just hope Milliardo doesn't find out." Cathy said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I can just see him." Chuckled Noin. "You gave WHAT to my baby sister!? She is too young to wear that type of stuff!" Noin said giving a great Milliardo imitation.  
  
Minutes later all of the giggly girls descended from the room. Relena's face still bright red from embarrassment. "Why cant we know what it is?!" Duo wined.   
  
"Because you are too immature for that sort of stuff." Sally said.  
  
"What sort of stuff?" Milliardo asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing to worry about." Noin said smiling broadly.  
  
"Well," Trowa said giving Quatre a little look. "Oh yes!" Quatre grinned. "It's nine o-clock. And, well, we better be." He looked at Trowa and blushed. "Getting to bed."  
  
"Oh," Sally said getting the clue. "Well that was a fun party!" She exclaimed. Soon everyone started leaving until the only ones left there were Hilde and Duo.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Hilde yawned grinning at Duo. "Hey, Relena maybe I'll take up Cathy's idea and get some. If you know what I mean." She indicated Duo.  
  
Relena giggled. Leaning into Hilde's ear she whispered. "I think Victoria Secret will have what you are looking for. Especially that little pink number in lace."  
  
"I think your right." Hilde giggled more. Opening the door for Hilde Duo looked at Relena. "It was a great party. I got you a gift. It will be..." he paused looking nervously at her older brother. "...uhh...delivered sometime soon." With that they left. "Good bye Hilde, Duo. Come again!" Noin said with a wave.  
  
"So, what was it that Catherine gave you?" He quizzed looking down at his sister as a great rush of curiosity sprang over him.  
  
Trying not to blush at the thought of her in skimpy lingerie she just simply smiled saying "Since I now am an adult I don't have to tell you a thing."  
  
This didn't make Milliardo happy. "Fine." He looked over at the pile of gifts. "Since you are an adult you can carry your own stuffed bunny to your room."  
  
"Honey!" Noin exclaimed. "Don't be like that. Its a girl thing that's all. I want you to help carry that animal to the sitting room. We can set it in the corner next to the other stuffed animals."   
  
Looking at the demanding look on his wife's face he sighed. "I'll do it tomorrow then."  
  
Walking down the long hallway into her room Relena plopped on her bed in exhaustion. She didn't understand why she was tired. she slept all day long. Of course she had been tired and weak lately. She had so much work to do she can never exercise so her body had became even more frail and weak. She also needed to eat. Relena rarely got a chance to eat something in her busy schedule. And if she got a chance to eat it was a small quick meal or snack that was always on the go.  
Turning over on her left side in her bed she reached for a apple out of one of the fruit baskets that was still in her room. After she finished eating the small red apple she opened the glass doors to the balcony.  
  
It was a clear, starry night with a strong warm wind blowing. It looks as if it would storm in a few days. The warm wind always let her know that a storm was coming. Looking down at the backyard that was below her Relena leaned on the rail. "Heero..."  
  
Her thoughts whizzed in her head about the hero named Heero in spandex. 'Where are you Heero?' She thought. "Where are you!!" She yelled out into the open night. At that moment a huge gust of warm wind came and Relena's body was hurled over the rail. Screaming she grabbed it with both hands, but being as weak as she was she knew that she could only hold on for a minute until she would fall three flights down.  
  
Her head was racing and she was shaking vigorously. "Oh God." She panicked. "Is this the end? Will this be the way I die?"  
"Not if I can help it." A strong, deep voice came from above. Relena felt a strong hand grip both of hers and pull her back onto the balcony. When her feet touched solid ground Relena looked into he face of the person, and gasped. Her faced turned pal and she felt like fainting.   
  
"Heero." She muttered barely above a whisper. "how, where..." She had so many questions rushing through her head she didn't know how to get them all out.  
  
"Shhh." He hushed her then led her inside. "Wait until you calm down, then one question at a time." Sitting down on her bed next to the strong, handsome Gundam pilot Relena's heart slowly came back to it's normal pace. And her breathing calmed down. "Are you okay?" Heero asked with concern.  
  
Looking nervously up at him she gave a slight nod. "Yes, I am a little better." Looking at Heero she now noticed how time had changed him. He was taller, a lot taller. And his body looked more like a mans then a boys. His lean body was hard. He looked back at her with his handsome Persian blue eyes. Relena noticed that while she was sizing him up he was doing the same.  
  
"Its been a long time Heero." She gazed into this eyes. It seemed that all the anger that she had earlier about everything was gone. Her birthday wish didn't come true. But for once in her life she was happy that it didn't come true. "I looked for you."  
  
"I know." He paused and looked away from her. "I didn't want you to find me." Fixing her eyes on her lap Relena quietly sighed. "I figured that much." Then looking back at Heero she asked. "Why did you come back?"   
  
Heero stood up and crossed the room. "I have a mission."   
  
"Oh" Her voice sounded interested. She urged him to continue and tell her what it was.  
  
"I have to kill Milliardo." He said in a mono tone.  
  
Relena stood up. "Why!" She demanded. How can this be? The war is over! Why in the world would Heero want to kill Milliardo now, why? This isn't right!   
  
He turned and looked seriously at her. "Because he is keeping you trapped up and you work all of the time. Your body is unhealthy. Your also spiritually unhealthy and believe it or not that is affection your work, which is affection world peace. And world peace can not be effected in a bad way.  
  
"Well you don't have to kill him! Besides he isn't doing it. I am! So why don't you kill me?!" She said angrily. How could Heero come up with such a ridiculous conclusion? Is killing his answer for everything?! She was fuming. If anyone should die it was defiantly not going to be her brother. She would rather give her life any day.  
  
Heero stared at her blankly. Then looked past her to the glass doors leading to the balcony. "You were right." he said loudly. "you win Duo." Confused Relena turned to the glass doors to see Duo coming in the room with a smile on his face.  
"Wha...What is going on here?" Relena was now totally confused. "Heero, Duo?" She sad down on the edge of her bed and looked at Duo as he crossed the room and stood next to Heero.   
  
Duo was smiling big. He put his hands behind his head so his elbows stuck way up in the air. "We had a little bet." He mused. "I bet my braid that if Heero came back and told you that his mission was to kill Milliardo you would say for him to kill you."  
  
Heero avoided Relena's gaze. "I didn't think that you would still wish for your death." Standing up and walking over to the two Gundam pilots Relena spoke in a soft tone. "Nobody wants to die if they have a good life." She gave Duo an evil glare that would make anyone shiver. "That was mean Duo. Heero, I cant believe you went along with that." She scolded the two men in front of her.  
  
"Hey!" Duo grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her to the other side of the room and harshly whispered. "How else in the hell do you think I could get Heero back here? He would do practically anything to prove me wrong or see me squirm and cutting off my braid would kill me!"  
  
Relena's eyes were full of tears. All her anger came back to her. "You can take him back to where ever you found him!" She whispered harshly back trying not to cry. "He doesn't want to be here or with me!" With that she turned and walked out of the room towards the living room. Crying.  
  
"Damn!" Duo banged his hand on Relena's desk. "that girl has gotten so stubborn about her feelings!" He turned to Heero who was leaning agents the wall with his arms crossed. Duo gave a slight laugh. "You look like Trowa."   
  
Looking up through his Persian blue eyes Heero glared at the long haired man. "That was mean. It was mean and childish. There was no point in coming here. I shouldn't have come and I shouldn't have lied."  
  
"Don't tell me that your starting to get feeling Heero. I had to practically drag you here!" Duo shot back.  
"I just mean that it was a pointless mission in the first part." Heero corrected Duo.   
  
"Well for you in was mission failure buddy!" Duo snickered. Then he turned to leave through the balcony. Before climbing down he hollered to Heero. "You know that since you lost the bet you cant vanish without a trace again!" Heero groaned. "Yeah." He muttered. "I know."  
  
As soon as Duo had left Heero slammed his fists. "Why did I have to come back?" He growled. "What is that feeling in my stomach every time I am with that...that women!?" Heero didn't understand why he felt this way. It had started when he first danced with Relena and has never ceased. "I may as well tell Relena that I am leaving." He said to no one but himself. "Besides, I can't disappear like Duo said. I failed my mission."  
  
Walking down the long hallway he glanced into open doors until he came to the main living room. He walked without making a sound into the room and closed the door. Looking around he found Relena curled up into a ball on the floor crying. She was hugging a familiar toy bear. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked herself back and fourth, tears gently flowing down her rosy red cheeks.   
  
The room was dark. Lit by only candles. Heero proceeded to walk towards her but remained in the shadows so he could not be seen.  
  
"Its not fair." Relena cried into the bear's soft fur. "Why did he have to come back and hurt me again?" Standing up Relena blew out the candles that light up the room. As soon as her eyes adjusted she walked over to the couch still letting tiny tears trickle down her face. "Why must I allow her to hurt me so?" She wondered aloud. "Why can't I just realize that he hates me and never wants to be with me or found by me?" Laying down on the couch she decided that she wouldn't let him do it to her anymore. "I refuse to let him hurt me!" She said aloud "I wont look for him." But she couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't lie to her heart. She knew she loved him and no matter what she told herself she will always long for Heero. "Heero..."  
  
Relena laid on her stomach silently crying. Heero stood in plain view of her. Her frail, dainty, and perfect body laying on the couch. The only unperfect thing on her was her tear streaked face. Because it was filled with sadness and longing.  
Heero fidgeted. 'Why is she shedding tears for me?' He thought. 'I have never seen such a sadness.' He stood there not knowing what to do. 'What is this feeling in my stomach?' he turned about to leave when he felt something on his face. He paused in shock. Lifting up his hand to his cheek he felt something strange and unfamiliar. He felt his tears. 'I...I'm crying.' he was stunned at this thought. 'But...but why? He looked back at Relena. "I can't leave her." He whispered to himself. "I can't disappear from her again. She...she needs me." Finding an emotional courage that he never thought that he had Heero decided not to go.  
  
Slowly an silently Heero tip-toed to the couch. He looked down at her and noticed that she was asleep. 'She must have been extremely tied.' He thought at he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Surprised on how light she was he carried her out of the room, and down the hallway to her bedroom. Setting her down on her bed Heero closed the door.  
He walked back over to her and propped her head up with a pillow. She let out a slight groan and tuned onto her side letting her face Heero.  
  
Heero stood there not sure if he should let he sleep or wake her up to tell her that he is leaving. He kneeled down next to her bed.. "If I let you sleep I would have to spend the night here." She whispered. "But I don't want to wake you up. you need the rest." He stood.  
  
Walking over to the other side of the bed Heero laid on top of the covers. "I can't leave you with you upset at me." He whispered. "I hope you have a good sleep." Leaning over her Heero kissed Relena gently on the cheek. He froze. 'What in the universe am I doing?!' He rolled back to his side of the bed. 'Why do I feel this way towards her? This is not the way a perfect soldier would act.' He lay there thinking then he finally came up with a conclusion. 'I don't want to be a perfect soldier if I can't be with Relena.' With that he fell asleep.  
  
"I am going to kill you!!!" Relena woke with her brother screaming. She was about to ask what was going on when she saw that he was yelling at Heero who stood next to Relena's bed.   
  
"Don't be so irrational Zechs." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Why are you so mad Milliardo?" Relena asked. "Heero, why are you still here?"  
  
"What happened last night Relena?" Her brother demanded. His voice rising.  
  
Relena looked at him confused. "Huh? What are you talking about...last night?"   
  
"Okay, how about an easer question. Why did I come in here to see you and," he pointed towards Heero. "That Gundam pilot sleeping in the same bed?!" Milliardo's voice was now loud enough to raise the dead. He had a horrible look at hatred on his face as he gave Heero an evil glare.  
  
Relena's jaw dropped open. "Sleeping...in...in the. Heero what?!"  
  
"If Zechs would calm down there is a reasonable explanation for all of this."  
  
"But Heero, I fell asleep on the couch . How did I get in here?"  
  
"I carried you." He replied calmly. With that comment Zechs got even angrier. "I was going to tell you that I was leaving but I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"That does not give you a right to sleep with her!" Zechs screamed.  
  
"I fell asleep." Heero defended himself growling.  
  
"Milliardo, trust me nothing happened between us last night." Relena said letting all of this sink in and taking quick action.  
  
Sitting down on the seat Zechs growled. "Okay...Heero why did you go agents what I said?" Giving Zechs a cold stare Heero replied.   
  
"My missions do not come from you. I never promised that I would avoid her forever."  
  
"Excuse me! Zechs Marques what did you tell Heero to do or should I say not do!?" Now Milliardo was in trouble. Relena only called him Zechs Marques when she is really mad. And Relena was pissed!  
  
"It was for your protection Relena. What will the press say if you are with a Gundam pilot. Not just any pilot but Heero Yuy the most hated one!"  
  
"I could care less on what they think! What they think doesn't matter to me what so ever. And if they don't like it was they can..." She paused and gained control of her mind before she blew up. "I am very disappointed Zechs. You," her eyes began to fill with tears. "I have asked you for almost everyday about Heero and you...you lied to me!" Her voice began to shake. She tried not to brake down. "I am sorry but I can't have you controlling my life no more. I am moving out! I am going to..." She paused thinking. "To America. yeah, I will go to California!"  
  
"Relena don't do this."  
  
"No!" Now she was just being stubborn. "I...I..." tears streamed her face. "I can't be a hermit in a shell or...or a animal in a zoo for people to look at. No. I am going to move and do something else. As for my job. I quit!"  
  
"Relena!" Milliardo yelled. "Stop and think about what your doing."   
  
"Leave my room Zechs." She pointed to the door. "Just leave."  
  
Milliardo paused and thought about what to do. "I'll give you time to cool off maybe later you'll come to your senses." With that he left slamming the door on his way out.  
  
Relena couldn't keep her tears in anymore. She broke down crying. "What am I going to do?!" She cried. Walking calmly over to her Heero put his arm around Relena and sat down. "Relena..."  
  
Relena looked up at him. "Heero..." Laying her head agents his chest she stopped crying. "I...I honestly don't know what to do. I can't quit my job because there is no one to take over for me and the peace will be corrupted. I must keep peace!"  
Heero gently stroked her soft hair. He didn't know what to say but he must say something. It felt as if it would be the right thing to do. "Then just move out. You don't have to quit your job."  
  
Relena sat up and looked into Heero's eyes. "Where would I go? I don't want to move to America."  
  
"Then don't. Go somewhere else." Heero paused then said. "You can come with me." 'Oh great' He thought. 'There is no way that she will come with me, but...then again...maybe.' He studied her face and tried to decipher what she was thinking. But she showed no emotion in her thoughts. She was just in deep thought. That was something that she had learned to do from Heero. Not showing emotion. He looked away from her. "You don't have to. It was just a suggestion."  
"I'd love to." She said almost right after he spoke.   
  
"Huh?" He looked at her surprised. "You want to come with me?"  
  
Relena smiled now showing emotion. "Heero, your pretty amazing. You lead an amazing life too. I was surprised that you asked me to be apart of it."  
  
"I'm amazing...no Relena. Your the amazing one." He stood. "Lets get you packed."  
  
It was three pm later that day. Everything that Relena owned that she wanted to take along was piled in the back of Heero's truck. Earlier that morning during packing, the morning was filled with Zechs yelling, Noin crying, and both of them trying to convince Relena to stay. Now Relena and Heero were saying their good byes before they left.  
  
"Please Relena, rethink what you are doing." Milliardo pleaded. "Think about it before you go."  
"Relena I'll miss you!" Noin gave her a hug. "Keep in touch!"  
"I will Noin, Milliardo. If I can take care of a universe I certainly can take care of myself."  
  
Milliardo sighed. Not fully adjusted to the idea of his little sister leaving. "I know. Its just what he will do that I'm worried about." He said jabbing his thumb in Heero's direction.  
  
"I wont let Relena get hurt Zechs. Nor will I hurt her. Relena we better get going."  
  
"Okay Heero. Bye Noin, Milliardo, I love you both." With that they climbed into Heero's truck and left. "So," Relena looked at Heero who was driving. "Where to?"  
  
"Colony L6. That is where I have made my home now."   
  
Relena was confused. "But Heero, I had people look there for you. They didn't find you."   
  
"Yes they did." He replied. "Zechs knew, he just didn't tell you."  
  
"But, but why?"  
  
Heero glanced at her and saw her hurt expression. "Because," He replied. "he didn't want you to be involved with me because of what the press would say."  
  
Relena looked down at her lap. "I thought that you hated me so you were avoiding me on purpose. But when you asked me to come with you this morning. I realized that you don't hate me." Heero grunted.   
  
Relena climbed out of the shuttle that had brought Heero and her to colony L6. "that was a long ride." She winced as she walked. "I've been sitting too long. My butt hurts!"  
  
"Come on Relena. the taxi was loaded up your stuff." he led her over to the car. "I'll give him the address so we can go home."  
  
Relena sat down in the back seat. "Home..."  
  
When they arrived and had all of Relena's belonging set up in the spare room Heero went to take a shower and Relena cooked a late dinner. Sitting down at the table Relena waited for Heero. When he came out of the bathroom he was wearing just spandex shorts. He apparently not used to the idea of sharing a house but Relena didn't say anything. One, it was his house and two, she kind of liked the idea of Heero having barley anything on.  
  
Blushing she looked away. "Dinner is done." She said indicating the food on the table. Heero sat down feeling slightly uneasy He didn't know how to act around Relena now that he was not in war anymore.  
  
"Umm...thank you for fixing it." He said.  
  
"Oh no! Thank you for letting me stay with you at your home." Relena exclaimed.  
  
"But Relena. It's your house."  
  
"What? My house, Heero, just because I'm moving in doesn't..."  
  
"No," Heero interrupted what Relena was saying. "In order to make sure that I stayed here. Zechs bought this house for me to live in. He bought it under your name so it is your house."   
  
"Oh," Relena frowned. "He really didn't want me to see you did he?" Relena sounded hurt. After a silent dinner Relena went to bed and Heero went to his computer.  
  
A few months passed. Both Heero and Relena got used to the idea of being with each other. Heero worked as a security guard at a local mall and Relena gave up her job to live a normal life. It had created quite a commotion throughout the world and colonies at first but now a new peace leader by the name of Shawn Huffman was keeping peace. And doing a good job of it too.  
Instead of keeping peace Relena was working in the mall at Rave, a teen clothing store for sexy girls. For a while Relena would get embarrassed when a guy would go in the store and ask Relena where the bras and, or underwear were because of a gift. Christmas was just a few weeks away so the store was always busy.  
  
"Relena! I'm here! You can leave now!" Relena glanced up to see her co-worker Mel walk in. "Okay." Relena replied. Signing out Relena gave her friend a quick wave and left.  
  
'Boy,' she thought. 'I'm glad that I'm out of that! that store was busy!' The mall was busy too. Everyone was walking around with Christmas packages. Rushing form one store to another hoping to get to all the sales and hoping to get the certain gifts that they needed to buy.  
  
Relena was glad that she didn't have to go to work until the first of January. Relena walked on and stopped at the food court. "Heero, he should be getting off work soon." She said allowed to herself. "I have enough time to go buy his Christmas gift and be back here to meet him."  
  
About twenty minutes later Relena had Heero's gift wrapped and in a bag under her arm. It was a new lab top. It was the best on the market and Relena wanted to get Heero something that he would for sure use.  
  
"Relena, over here." Relena turned to see Heero sitting on a bench. Relena smiled. Heero had defiantly warmed up a lot and has been more talkative since Relena moved in. "What do you have there?"  
  
Relena gave a big smile and sat down next to him. "Your Christmas present."  
  
"Oh," He sat silently for a moment. He never had anyone give him a gift for Christmas before. "Shall we go home?" He finally said breaking the silence between them two.  
  
Smiling Relena stood. "Okay."  
  
Later that even Relena was putting Heero's gift under the tree plush the many gifts for her and Heero that came in the mail earlier. Everyone had sent gifts. Zechs, Noin, Sally, Chathrine, Lady Une, Duo, Hilde, WuFei, Trowa, and Quatre. Relena even had a gift from her co-worker and good friend Mel under the tree.  
  
Relena let out a big sigh. This year Christmas would be with just her and Heero. She had invited other people but they all had plans. Duo and Hilde were going to Hilde's step parents house. Sally Po and WuFei were working on Christmas. Lady Une had to take care of Mariemahia, and Catherine, and Trowa, was going to go with Quatre to have Christmas with his many sisters. Relena did invite Noin and her brother, but Zechs was still mad so he didn't want to come. He wasn't mad that she moved out. Not anymore. More that she quit her job.  
  
It was five thirty am on Christmas morning. Rolling over in his bed Heero felt a presents of someone else in his room. He sat up to find Relena in a skimpy nightie standing next to his bed. "Merry Christmas!" She said cheerfully. "Heero, get up already!"  
  
'God! Why does she have to wear that! Man, her body is hot!' Heero's mind was racing, but he kept it cool, not letting Relena know that his heart was starting to pound a little faster then normal. "Ummm...okay." he climbed out of bed and stretched.  
  
Now it was Relena's turn to stare. 'All he is wearing is boxers! Maybe I shouldn't have come in his room. He must think of me as rude.' Blushing Relena looked away. "Breakfast is on the table."  
  
Heero turned and looked at Relena. "What time did you get up?" He asked questionably.   
  
"Four am." Relena replied then added. "You should see how I decorated the living room! It looks so festive now!" Heero gave a slight smile which made Relena smile big. They walked into the living room. Both of them in what they slept in. Relena blushed every time she looked at Heero and Heero couldn't keep his eyes off of Relena.  
  
"Here." Relena said handing Heero his gift from her then sat next to him on the couch. She couldn't help it! His body was just so tempting and sexy, she just had to be near it.  
  
Heero apparently couldn't help it either, he scooted a little close to Relena when she sat down. He open his gift and smiled again. "Thank you."   
  
"Heero." Relena looked up at him grinning. "I have never seen you smile so much. I like it on you." Blushing from that comment Relena looked away. She was doing a lot of blushing that morning.  
  
Heero stared at her. His heart jumped. 'What is this feeling that i have when I am near her?' "Umm....here." He picked up a small package addressed to Relena from Heero. "Well, we'll open them at the same time okay?"  
  
"Fine with me." Relena accepted the gift. Both of them opened the presents at the same time. Unwrapping the brightly colored wrapping Heero was reviled a very nice, expensive, and new lab top. Relena, when she unwrapped her gift was reviled something that she found breath taking.  
  
"Ohhhh! Heero it's beautiful!" Relena was staring at a beautiful and expensive diamond ring. 'What does this mean? Does this mean that he wants to marry me?' She thought hopefully.  
  
"Here." Heero picked it up an slid it on her right ring finger. Relena tried not to show her disappointment. "Oh...Heero, thank you so much!"  
  
"Thank you for your gift to me." He still was holding her hand from when he slid the ring on. Leaning over he gave her a gentile kiss on the lips. The kiss was magical. Both of their bodies felt as if they were on fire.  
  
'Gods! What am I doing? Why have I become soft? I'm not the perfect soldier that i used to be."  
  
'Wow! I wonder what brought this on? Well, I better not complain! I have no reason to any ways.' They stopped kissing. Both a little short of breath. Neither of them knew what to say. Relena spoke first. "She would go eat breakfast."  
  
"Yeah." Heero was not able to break the eye contact that he had with Relena.  
  
Later that evening after dinner and after all of the gifts were open Relena and Heero sat down to read the cards that were sent. All day it was strange. The kiss that happened earlier was not forgotten. Heero had smiled more then he ever had in all his life and Relena's face looked permanently pink because she couldn't' stop blushing.  
  
Sitting incredibly close to each other Heero opened the first card that was from Zechs and Noin. Next was the card from Trowa and Catherine. As soon as Relena read it she closed it. Her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"What does it say?" Heero asked reaching for the card.  
  
"Nothing!" Relena almost shouted lifting the card out of his reach. Her voice was sharp and quick. Very unbelievable. Lowering her voice to normal Relena cleared her voice. "It, it, it says absolutely nothing."  
  
Heero wasn't about to back down. Now he wanted to read the card. Before Relena could react Heero had snatched up the card and began to read it out loud. "Dear Relena, have you used your birthday present from me yet? If so I hope Heero and you enjoyed it! Have a very merry Christmas. Love, Always, Catherine Bloom." At the bottom of the note was a little Christmas hello from Trowa too. "P.S.," Heero read looking at what was written after Trowa's part was written and signed. "Write me and tell me how it was, I want to know all the juicy details. Not too detailed if you know what i mean."  
Relena's face was deep red. "Oh my Gods I'm going to kill her!" She screamed.  
  
"Tell me how was it." Heero said repeating a line out of the card. "Relena, what did Catherine give you for your birthday?"  
Before Relena could bolt into the other room to hide Heero was sitting on her stomach on the living room floor. He had tackled her. In order to stop her squirming and from getting away Relena's hands were pinned by Herro's hands above her head. She was pinned and couldn't get away.  
  
"NO!" Relena screeched. "Heero you let me go!" Holding her down as she squirmed it was obvious that Heero was enjoying this too much. "Come on Heero let me go!" She tried to brake free but the handsome man was just too strong for her. Grinning Heero started to tickle Relena with one hand, while keeping a hold of her hands with the other one.  
  
Relena was immedently put into a fit of giggles. "Stop...it..." Gasping for breath between giggles. "Okay....okay...OKAY! I'll talk, I'll talk! Stop it, STOP!" Taking mercy on the poor girl Heero stopped attacking her.   
  
"What did she get you?" Heero asked still not letting her go.  
  
Relena thought for a moment then let a lush and smile spread across her face. "I'll show you."  
  
Heero sat in his room. Relena had sat him on his bed with a blind fold on. 'What am I doing?' Relena stood outside his bedroom in a lace bra and thong that matched. 'I can't do this. He'll think of me as if I have done this before or something!'  
  
"Relena!" Heero yelled from inside the room. "Don't chicken out. If you don't show me what Catherine got you for your birthday I'll go through all of your personal possessions!" He threatened.  
  
Relena walked into his bedroom, shut and locked the door behind her. Her insides froze, if passable she was almost certain that her heart stopped beating too. It sure did seem that way. Her body was so nervous that she was shaking. Gathering up her courage Relena walked towards Heero and sat down next to him. "I cant..." She said. She looked away. "Heero, I..."  
  
"Relena!" Heero's shocked voice made Relena turn and look at him. His blindfold was off and he was staring at her. Jaw wide open. For once he was not covering up his emotion. He was too shocked to do so if he wanted to any ways.  
  
Suddenly the very embarrassed Relena stood to run but Heero's hand gripped her arm just enough to stop her. "Heero, please." She whispered.  
  
"So, is this what Catherine got you? Unlike what Relena expected Heero sounded pleased. Standing up Heero wrapped his arms around Relena. She felt his strong stomach on her back pressed close. "Don't shake Relena."  
  
Relena was so nervous that she didn't notice her body was shaking uncontrollably. She turned in Heero hold. Now she was facing him. 'Gods, can this really be happening to me?'  
  
Bending down Heero gave Relena a butterfly kiss o her lips. A few minutes later Relena's arms were wrapped around Heero's neck as her body was being pressed against Heero's and the bed. Now they were passionately kissing.  
  
"Relena, I love you."  
  
"Heero....I love you more."  
  
Afterwards when Relena was sleeping in Heero's arms he slipped the ring from Relena's right hand to the ring finger on her left hand. "I love you Relena." He whispered. "We will always be together. Because now that I know that feeling inside of me is love. I will never leave you....never."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What'd ya think? ^^" I'd like to know pleeeaaasseee! ::gives chibi eyes:: Review please! It can be a good review or a bad review. I dont mind! ::gives chibi eyes again:: I know it was full of fluff and sappyness and I did make Relena a cry baby....but still...PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^" ^^"  
  
~Relena Peace 


End file.
